This invention relates generally to stand-off devices for mounting electrical components, and more particularly to such devices which securely mount LEDs in stand-off relation to circuit boards.
There is great need for simple, effective, economical, and reliable apparatus to securely mount electrical components, such as LEDs on or to circuit boards. There is also need for devices of this nature which are capable of mounting LEDs or other components having different numbers of leads projecting toward the circuit board for electrical connection to circuitry on the board, and in the simple, effective manner as is now afforded by the present invention.